


Captain Solo

by CassianFlynn



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassianFlynn/pseuds/CassianFlynn
Summary: You and Han meet for a bit of a business deal





	Captain Solo

Among the sea for formally dressed people, creatures, and even droids, stood out a somewhat scruffy looking man. He had to be in his early-mid twenties, tan jacket cloaking his jet black shirt, opened up ever so slightly. A blaster hangs down the side of his right leg, standing out against his equally black pants.

You watch the man intensely from your spot at the bar as he wonders the swanking club floor aimlessly. He defiantly didn’t belong in the pompous den of greed known as Canto Bright and honestly, neither did you. But you were at least smart enough to steal an identity and blend in, by slipping in a sleek black gown with a V neckline (also stolen) and a statement necklace (stolen with the intent of selling on the black market when you leave). The man on the other hand was content with swaggering in looking every bit of smuggler that he most likely is. Not that you cared, he was gorgeous, and your mouth practically watered at the thoughts of what he could do to you. You squeezed your legs together under you dress as you snap out of you daze. You down you drink as you sense a foreign presence near you.

Looking up from your glass you notice the man right next to you at the bar. He smirks down at you and you almost melt. The man leans against the bar, motioning the bartender to make him something as he looks over you. You suddenly felt incredibly hot, like someone just turned on a heater right above you. The bartender slides a drink in front of the man, scoffing at his informal attire. He throws down some credits and sips his drink. 

“Come here often” the man hums smugly with a smirk. He knows something.

“Not as often as you” You retort just as smug, trying to not let that absolutely attractive smirk give you away.

“You’re right it’s not really my crowd. I prefer bounty hunters, other smugglers, gangsters and thieves” the added emphasis on his final word makes you gulp. You lean into closely

“Just who are you.” You say quietly so only he can hear you.

“Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon, fastest ship in the galaxy and currently in the market for a master thief by the name of [Y/N Y/L/N] to help with a job.”

“Well, Captain Solo, You found your master thief but, she has a high price. And the rates have gone up since she’s currently sitting pretty in the most luxurious place in the galaxy.”

He licks his lips in thought, that smirk appearing again. You cross and uncross your legs, trying to stay cool under Han’s hypnotic gaze.

“Once the job is done, I can pay you any rate and more. And call me Han.”

Now it’s your turn to smirk. “Why don’t we go up to my suite, we can discuss the fine details there away from any eaves droppers, Han.”

You both stare at each other intensely, an unbearable amount of tension suddenly growing between the two of you. Han pushes himself away from the bar holding out his arm.

“Lead the way.”

****************************************************************************

Han kept a hand at your waist as you walk through the casino area up to the suite elevators.

Once in the elevators, his hand started to stroke the side of your waist. You shiver at the motion, leaning back into him. His hands start to roam over your body and you catch sight of his lust filled eyes in the reflection of the elevator.

Walking down the hall to your (stolen) suite was a chore as you had to suppress every urge to jump Han’s bones and take him right there in the hallway. You waved the key in front of the door panel, it slides open quickly and you yank Han in quicker.

As soon as the door slide shut, Han had you pressed against it, as he kissed you heatedly. You kiss back needy, pushing your hips against his. God you wanted this man and the thought of you having him excited you to no end. You wrap your arms around his neck as he wraps his around your waist, pulling you closer.

“Bed” You whimper as you push him towards the sleeping area of the luxurious suite. The plush bed hits the back of Han’s knees as you push him down onto it. He lustfully watches you bunch of the skirt of your gown to your waist before crawling on top of him and mounting his waist. 

You grind down on him slowly, running your hands up his chest and pulling the tan jacket open. Han watches you through half lidded eyes. His hands trail down from your sides to your hips, roughly grinding you against him. You hold back a moan, gripping the lapels of his jacket.

“I want to hear you.” Han purrs huskily, a calloused hand roams down between your legs. He teasingly rubs a finger over your clothed core, feeling your juices leak through the thin fabric. You mewl quietly, rutting against his finger for more friction. Han loops his finger under the soaked fabric, running it between your wet heat..

“So wet already and I’ve barely started to touch you” he smirks, releasing the garment and pulling his hand away.

“T-tease” you weakly whimper. You rut your hips against his again feeling him grow hard underneath you. Han chuckles, he sits up and pulls his jacket it off, tossing it down in the floor. You immediately grab his black shirt, yanking it lightly. He grabs your hands and pins you down to the bed. That same smirk dances across his face as he leans down towards your neck.

Pleasure jolts through your body as he kisses and bites your neck. He occasionally sucks small marks into your skin as he works his way down to the collar of your dress. You squirm and moan quietly in response, heat pooling between your legs.

“C-captain solo p-plea-” Han cuts you off with a snap of his hips, pressing his hard cock against your dripping core.

“I already told you, just call me Han.” He teasingly grinds against your clit. You squirm once more against his grip, whimpering in need.

“Han pleeeassse” you moan loudly, back arching of the bed. Han smirks and you swear that that smirk will be the death of you. He lets go of your hands, sitting up on his knees. You watch hungrily as he pulls his shirt off in one swift motion, whimpering weakly in need. He gets off of you and stands at the edge of the bed. You crawl over to him, standing on your knees once you reach him so you’re at level. You softly trace a finger down his treasure trail, stopping at the waistband if his pants.

Han locks eyes with you as you innocently bite your bottom lip. You rest your hand along the bulge of his pants and roughly rub him through the fabric.

“So hard already” you murmur seductively “and I’ve barely touched you.”

Han groans loudly, his hands sliding down your arms to your wrists. He grips your wrists pulling them away from him. He flips you over onto your hands and knees, you look over your shoulder watching as he lustily gazes at you. Han leans over you, using one hand to keep himself propped up while the others toys with the zipper of your dress.

“I gunna make you feel so good” He huskily murmurs in your ear. He slowly drags down the zipper of your dress, trailing kisses along your back. You shiver and moan quietly. He looks over you with the same lustful gaze once the zipper reaches its end.

“Sit up.”

You obey sitting on your knees. Calloused hands slide down the straps of your dress, letting the garment pool at your waist. Those same hands run up and down your arms and chest, stopping to squeeze your breasts. With a whimper you tilt your head back to rest on Han’s chest, looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

“Taking your time?”

You watch that gorgeous smirk appear. Han looks down at you, while rolling your nipples between his fingers. You moan out his name in shock.

“I’m not the type of guy to rush it but,-” strong hands pick you up, the rest of your dress slips off from your legs. You fall back into the bed face Han “I’ll go a bit quicker if you insist”

You sit up on your elbows as you watch him pry apart his belt and blaster holster. They fall to the floor with a loud ‘thud’. He pulls down his pants and briefs in one swift motion. You barely have time to take in the sight of him as Han runs his hands up your legs ripping down you panties and tossing them aside.

The air in the room becomes heavy, you watch Han stroke his hard cock a couple’s times with pure lust. Fire courses through your body as you feel yourself throb with need. You slide a hand down towards your dripping core rubbing circles on your clit.

Han licks his lips. He crawls over you, spreading your legs with his in the process. You fell his thick length rest against your pussy. He bends down hovering his lips above yours.

“Ready, sweetheart.”

You rut your hips up in with a needy moan “Yesss.”

With that smirk and a kiss, he pushes himself inside you. Han growls loudly against your lips, breaking the kiss with a pant. You mewl his name weakly.

“So tight” he murmurs against your lips as he pulls away and snaps his hips back into you. You practically scream out of pure pleasure. Han grips your hip with one hand and cradles your head with the other as he starts a slow, rough pace. He plants kisses along your neck, your face and your chest as he’s thrusts in and out of you.

Soft arms snake around his neck as one of your hands burry themselves into his dark wavy hair. He picks up the pace, thrusting quicker. You whine, wrapping your legs around his waist pressing him deeper into you. Han grunts, burying himself as deep as he can into you while moaning your name. The hand around your head snakes down between the two of you. You grip his hair tighter as his hand strokes your clit.

“Hhhaaan” you cry out, tightly gripping his hair as your other hand slides down and grips his shoulder. You arch you back up into him as his thrusts become more rapid. “C-close”

“Cum for me, baby!” Han lets out a choked out moan into your neck as your walls start to tighten around him. He lifts his head and smashes his lips back into yours, kissing you passionately. You moan into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut as you move your hips in tune to his rhythm. Han roughly thrusts up hitting a sweet spot causing you to scream out his name once more. Pure ecstasy rushes through you as you fall over the edge. Your walls squeeze him tightly as you cum hard.

You whimper blissfully as your orgasm dies down. Han pins your hips down into the bed, snapping his hips into you with sloppy, rough thrusts to chase his own orgasm.

“I’m a-about-“ He groans, cut off by you pressing him deeply into you with your legs wrapped around his waist. Han places one last rough kiss against your lips as he explodes inside of you. Your legs fall to the side with a weak moan. He pulls out of you, panting with that smirk.

The two of you lock eyes as you sit up. He opens his mouth, ready to say something but, is cut off by you pulling him down into a kiss. He kisses back hungrily, biting you bottom lip between his teeth before breaking for air.

You eye him adoringly, “Do this again sometime, Captain Solo?”

Han grins, spreading your legs apart and kneeling down between them. He leans forwards, without breaking eye contact, and licks of a trail of cum falling out from your inner thigh all the way to your core.

“How does right now sound?” He wraps you clit between his lips, sucking roughly causing you to moan wantonly. Han pulls away, pushing you back down into the bed with one hand while crawling over you with a smirk.

“And I told you, call me Han.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it! I probably write more Han stuff soon but I'm rly on this marvel kick rn and want to write for Stephen Strange??? Idk comments are welcome and loved and apologies for any grammar errors


End file.
